


Fire Escapes and Blue BirthDay Cakes

by TheImaginitiveBabbler



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aunt Sally - Freeform, Big Three Cousin Sleepovers, Blue Food (Percy Jackson), Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Monopoly (Board Game), Nico Needs Love, Paul and Tyson are cute, Post-The Battle of the Labyrinth, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Sally is the best, THe Jacksons are Everyone's family, percy's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImaginitiveBabbler/pseuds/TheImaginitiveBabbler
Summary: An Expansion on Percy and Nico's talk at the end of Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy's not willing to let Nico talk without finding out how his cousin has been and if he's been taking care of himself. Of course, he is Sally Jackson's son and she's all too happy to help look after the poor boy who needs it. Percy gets to have an extra bday guest to celebrate and enjoy the fun with Tyson and Paul as support as they show Nico what home is about. Not where you've been, or how your past has happened, but with those who love and care for you. Used in the last chapter of Percy Went WHere?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Sally Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Tyson, Paul Blofis & Nico di Angelo, Paul Blofis & Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis & Tyson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Tyson, Sally Jackson & Tyson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 188





	Fire Escapes and Blue BirthDay Cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Percy Went Where?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722409) by [TheImaginitiveBabbler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImaginitiveBabbler/pseuds/TheImaginitiveBabbler). 



**Fire Escapes and Blue Birthday Cakes**

Percy climbed back in through the window and after a moment of hesitation, Nico followed. He stopped again when he saw Percy open the door. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not just letting you eat the cake,” Percy laughed. “You need to meet my mom. And Paul. Tyson’s still here too.”

“Paul?”

“Mom’s boyfriend,” Percy explained. “Come on Nico. Just for a little ice cream and cake.”

Nico took another second and sighed. “Fine. Ice cream and cake then we talk.”

Percy exited his room and Nico followed looking down as he dragged his feet slowly behind Percy. “Hey, Mom. Do we have leftovers from dinner?”

“You can’t still be hungry,” Sally’s voice answered as they walked in. Then her eyes widened when she saw Nico and her lips thinned into a frown. 

Nico took a step back. Percy noticed and wrapped an arm around Nico’s shoulder pulling him forward. “I had another unexpected guest. Mom, you’ve never met Nico but he’s my cousin.”

Paul’s eyes widened. “Wait, how did he get here? Don’t say the fire escape again.”

Nico turned to Percy and mouthed ‘Fire escape?’

‘He’s mortal. And later,’ Percy mouthed back. He turned to Paul. “Yeah actually. It’s kind of a joke on Dad’s side of the family. I know it’s weird but it’s a thing.”

“Okay,” Paul said slowly but didn’t argue. 

“Nico this is my mom and her boyfriend Paul. And you already know Tyson.”

“Hi,” Nico greeted.

“Don’t just stand there,” Sally smiled warmly. “Let me get you some food. Tyson just bankrupted me. Percy, do you mind helping me? Maybe Nico can help Paul beat Tyson.”

“At what?” Nico asked curiously and Percy smiled seeing the child invested in games reappear. 

“Monopoly,” Paul replied. “Tyson has been wiping the board with all of us.”

“Sure,” Nico shrugged sitting down as Tyson clapped with a load yay. 

“So, you’re Percy’s cousin?” Paul asked as Percy and Sally disappeared.

“You could say that,” Nico shrugged. “Our fathers are brothers but I only met him last year.”

“Oh. I just met Percy’s father tonight,” Paul grimaced. “He came to say happy birthday. Funny even though you’re not all very close you still have private jokes like using a fire escape.”

“Yeah,” Nico agreed carefully though he looked slightly alarmed. “Funny.”

After Percy followed Sally into the kitchen she busied herself with the food. “This is the boy you mentioned. The one that’s sister was on the quest with you last year.”

“Yeah,” Percy agreed.

“You didn’t mention he was your cousin,” Sally frowned. “And I don’t believe Thalia has a brother so he must be your other Uncle’s son.”

“I was trying to keep him safe. He’s the next most likely after me to be the subject of the prophecy,” Percy explained with a sad look. “I can’t let that happen, mom. He’s been through too much.”

“So have you."

Percy sighed. “Maybe. It’s a long story and I’ll tell you later but he won’t stay at camp. He doesn’t think they like him there.”

“How old is he? He shouldn’t be out there all alone,” Sally said piling more food onto a plate.

“He’s just eleven, maybe twelve. But that’s how it is with demigods,” Percy said sadly. “Even if it shouldn’t have to be.”

“Well, let’s give him some food and make sure he knows he has a place to stay,” Sally said as she patted Percy’s shoulder.

Percy grinned back. “I promised cake and ice cream too.”

“We have plenty left if you don’t eat it all yourself,” Sally replied.

When she and Percy walked back in Nico was asking Paul and Tyson a question about the game. Tyson was collecting some more money. Percy looked down at the board and the money in front of the two players. “How long until Paul goes bankrupt?”

“I’m not going bankrupt,” Paul argued.

“Two more turns,” Nico replied at the same time.

“I thought you were helping me?”

“You’re beyond help,” Nico said simply.

“Because I am winning,” Tyson smiled making Percy laugh.

Paul just sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “I’m never playing this game with you again.”

“Nico,” Sally interrupted. “The food’s here for whenever you’re ready.”

Nico stood up and walked over, looking at the piled plate of food nervously. “Thank you, Mrs. Jackson. You didn’t have too.”

“It wasn’t any trouble,” Sally soothed. “And no Mrs. Jackson from you. Call me Sally.”

Nico nodded and sat down. Percy pulled the piece of cake that was still there over and started to eat it. The other boy looked at Percy strangely as he shoveled the cake into his mouth. Nico had taken just a few bites.

“What?”

“I just don’t understand the blue food.”

“It’s a family tradition,” Sally answered.

“And it tastes so much better that way,” Percy added.

“No way,” Nico said skeptically.

“Wait until you try the cake and ice cream,” Percy argued.

“Dinner first.”

Nico took Sally’s words to heart as he started to eat. His food was gone almost as fast as Percy’s cake and both would have been gone faster if Sally hadn’t a conversation. The talk was somewhat awkward at first and Nico’s answers were quiet and short. But as Sally pressed on the words became more sure, the answers were longer and louder.

“So where have you been since you left camp?”

“Here and there,” Nico shrugged. “Sometime in LA and near the west coast. I went back to DC and Maine too. I ended up in China a few times.”

“China?” Percy and Sally both asked surprised.

“Just a quick stop.”

Neither Jackson had more time to question because behind then Paul let out a loud groan of defeat as Tyson cheered. “I won!”

“Yeah,” Percy said looking over at the board. “Looks like you did. Good job, bro.”

Paul sighed. “Yeah. Nice game Tyson. It was nice to meet you. That goes for you as well Nico.”

“Um…Thanks.”

“It’s getting late,” Paul noted. “Sally, is there anything I can do to help you clean up? If you need I can stay a little longer as long as I get enough sleep before my meeting tomorrow morning.”

“Not at all Paul,” Sally smiled at him. “Thank you for coming. Get home and I’ll see you again soon.”

Paul nodded and kissed Sally’s cheek before he walked to the door. Once there he stopped and turned to smile at Percy. “Happy birthday. We’ll talk more about that other thing another time if that’s okay.”

“What other thing?” Sally asked suspiciously.

“Driving lessons,” Percy said loudly. “That’s what he meant.”

“Okay. It’s nice to know my boys are bonding.”

“Mom,” Percy groaned.

Paul smiled. “Goodnight Sally. If it’s okay maybe I’ll be back tomorrow? I’ll do dinner this time.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Paul left leaving the three boys and Sally. She immediately eyed Nico’s now empty plate. “Would you like more?”

“No thanks.”

“What about some cake then? And ice cream? Do you want any more Tyson?”

“Yes.”

“Um... I guess,” Nico said.

Sally turned into the kitchen leaving them alone. Nico looked up at Percy. “Your mom is really nice.”

“She’s the best. And believe me, she’s holding back right now. I warned her but otherwise, she’d be doting on you at every second and stuffing you until you throw up. Not to mention the hugs.”

Nico’s eyes widened in terror.

Percy laughed. “No need to freak out. Mom gets it. And she knows everything. Except who your dad was. I didn’t tell anyone that except Annabeth and Grover.”

“And me,” Tyson interrupted.

“And Tyson.”

“Everyone knows now anyway,” Nico shrugged.

“Not that it matters.”

“Prophecy,” Tyson reminded them.

“Why don’t we hold that talk off?” Sally asked. “Tonight’s a celebration. Now, why don’t you all actually tell me everything now that Paul’s gone? Including about whatever it is your father said.”

“Your dad was here,” Nico noted in surprise. “And I’m guessing he didn’t really leave by fire escape?”

“No. And you’ll have to explain how you got onto ours anyway,” Percy replied. “I mean, did you appear out of the dark—”

Tyson burped and wiped the last of blue off his mouth interrupting Percy. Everyone around the table started to laugh. Even Nico gave a little chuckle as Tyson blushed and Sally took his plate with a smile. “I’m glad you enjoyed so much Tyson.”

“It was yummy.”

“Good. Now, an actual explanation now,” Sally said sitting back down looking between the boys.

All three recounted the entire quest and summer again for Sally though Percy and Nico started to argue at certain parts like about Geryon's ranch and Daedalus’s workshop. Tyson gave helpful input and told them about his journey with Grover. Sally interrupted once in a while with questions and prompted more details from each boy.

Lastly, Percy presented his new sand dollar and told them about what his father had warned. He put it on the table and pulled off his camp necklace asking if any of them had an idea how to string it on. Tyson moved the plates aside reaching for both things and handed it to Percy a second later. “Thanks, Tyson.”

“You shouldn’t lose Daddy’s present,” Tyson said simply. “Now you won’t.”

“Any idea what it’s for?” Nico asked.

“No clue.”

“He was right about Luke though. We really need to talk,” Nico said.

Sally held up a finger. “You can both talk later. It’s too late now. Right now Tyson has to go and the both of you need to get some sleep.”

“This is too important. I’m sorry Mrs. Jackson—”

“Sally,” she reminded him sternly. “Tyson. Do you have an easy way to get back?”

“Pegasus is waiting to take me to the ocean. Then I go to forges,” Tyson answered her. “Thank you for the yummy food. I had a lot of fun.”

“Of course Tyson. Come back anytime.”

Tyson accepted a hug happily from her, hugged a slightly frightened Nico, and then turned to Percy who was smothered by Tyson’s bear grip. “Happy birthday!”

“Thanks, Tyson. I’m glad you came.”

“I will see you again soon. We will practice more and we will both play with Mrs. O’Leary at camp. I will have something new for you. I am making something again for your birthday.”

“You don’t have too.”

“You are my brother.”

“Get back safe. And go easy on Porkpie,” Percy called as Tyson let go and walked through the door.

“Good. Now, Percy, why don’t you go set up the air mattress in your room for Nico.”

Percy nodded and walked off as Nico frowned. “I really can’t stay.”

“Nonsense.”

“I have a lot to do and I just really need to talk to Percy.”

“And you will in the morning,” Sally responded. “For tonight you’re getting a good night’s sleep in an actual bed and then you’ll get a real breakfast in the morning as well.”

“But—”

“No buts. You’re Percy’s cousin. That means your part of his family. Part of our family. He cares about you and from what he’s said he’s worried and I am too. We both just want to make sure you’re okay Nico. It’ll only be one night but whenever you need, you have a home here. Promise me you’ll remember that.”

Nico stayed silent for a second slightly surprised. “Yeah. I will.”

Percy wandered back in and grinned. “Come on. I’ll show you where you can brush your teeth and shower. You could probably use one. And I have some PJs you can use too.”

Nico nodded.

Percy looked at Sally and gave her a huge hug. He was around her height now and she embraced him back tightly. He leaned into her shoulder. “Thank mom. It was an awesome birthday. The best ever.”

Neither of them mentioned it might be the last one as Percy went off with Nico. It wasn’t talked about the next few days when they convinced the other demigod to stay in the house, or when they were by themselves again. Yet it was in their thoughts, with every quest, with every monster and every small thing. Right now all they could do was hold tight to the memories of blue birthday cakes and surprise guests coming and going by the fire escape.


End file.
